


I Trust That You Love Me Or Why Would You Care? (A Valentine Special Tale)

by Ghuleh_Elf



Series: Bone Daddy Self Indulgence [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: And he makes a proposal of sorts..., Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, He also has an insecurity demon too like everyone else does, Original Fiction, Papa II bashes his little brother in Italiano, Papa II isn't always grumpy and gruff. He can be soft and sweet too., Smut, Who'd have think that Papa could be so soft and loving behind closed doors?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: Times are changing. After being summoned to a meeting in his Father's office, Papa II comes back to his office and his beloved, Sister Keebie, before he can get his emotions under control.Keebie knows Papa quite well and will help him deal with his emotions and insecurity in all the ways that she can and knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from The Demon King by MCC [Magna Carta Cartel]. Papa II is my Demon King and holds a large chunk of love in my black heart. So this is a story exploring his softer side.

Keebie waited on the black ultra suede couch inside Papa's office. He had told her to wait for him when he received written summons to his Father's office for a meeting with him, his two brothers and Sister Imperator. He was very cross when he read it and immediately burned it without telling her it's contents before he swept out of the room. She was on tenterhooks after that and the feeling didn't decrease while waiting for his return. 

Omega had popped in to check on her and brought her a tray of little sandwiches and tea on Papa's order so she had something to eat while waiting. Papa always made sure she never wanted for anything when he was home but busily away due to his work in the Clergy. He was quite soft and tender with her when they were alone in his chambers. She loved him deeply and knew he loved her just as much. 

It was forbidden for them to be mostly exclusive with each other and they hated it, but they both had other lovers; his were two other Senior Sisters and hers were Omega and Air. Alpha had been her lover as well up until one night his jealousy about Papa and Omega took over and he burned her, leaving an ugly scar on her inner left thigh. The beating he received over it from Papa and Omega had been severe. Papa Nihil almost banished him back to hell over it, too. He only remained in the overworld because Keebie asked for mercy and Papa Nihil granted it. He also had a soft spot for her and as one of his favorites, he granted it. Alpha treaded lightly in all interactions with her since.

As time crawled slowly, Keebie wandered about Papa's office and into his bedroom where she was pleased to see that he changed the bedding from his usual black and emerald satin to black and lavender - her favorite colors - velvet and silk. The bed curtains were still the black on black grucifix embroidered velvet ones. The bedside tables also had silver bowls filled with vanilla bean pods, split open amongst jasmine blossoms that were giving off their rich sweet and musky scents, making her smile. 

 _He must've been thinking a lot about me to have changed the bedding to my favorite as well having my favorite flower blossoms and sweet spice by the bed. I wonder what else he's done for me?_ She wonders to herself as she walks around the bed and into the bathroom. 

When she gets to the door of it, she stops and gasps. Around his giant black marble bathtub are large three wick black and lavender candles as well as a basket holding heart shaped bath bombs in jasmine vanilla, too. He had something planned for tonight, but what? And was it going to sweet and gentle or rough and hard? Or just yes? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feel of Papa's arms wrapping around her and his lips trailing butterfly kisses over her cheek while one of his hands came up to circle her throat, turning her head to receive his kiss. It was soft for a heartbeat then he turned it hard and demanding, dominating her tongue with his as they danced and swirled around each other. Keebie moaned into his mouth, delighting in his forcefulness. As he pulled her tighter into him, she noticed he was shaking, but not in desire for her. He was shaking for another reason. 

She turned in his arms to fully face him and try to assess what had her beloved so upset and shaking. When she looked up to try to look in his eyes, he turned his face away from her. She tried to reach up and turn his face to look at her and was set away from him. He turned away and shakily walked back into his office and started pacing, muttering to himself, angrily, in Italian. 

"Cazzo stanno mettendo quel duro fratello mio a spasso che si occupa della chiesa e del progetto?! Tutto quello che fa è scopare tutti con un impulso! Perché lui?! Perché ora?!"

Keebie caught what he was muttering and gasped as she abruptly sat down on the sofa with a thump. 

Papa halted his pacing to look over at Keebie sitting with her face aghast and quickly came over to her, tossing his mitre haphazardly on to one of his wing chairs. His anger over the news quickly turned into anger with himself for not having better control of his feelings by the time he came back to his beloved. He knelt down at her feet and looked up her, waiting for her questions to come. He didn't have to wait long. 

"Is what you said really true? Your brother is replacing you? Does that mean I'll be put on the touring schedule to service him? Are you going to be made to give me up? Am  _I_ going to be made to give you up?"

"Mio amato, I will never, ever give you up. I would rather die than do such a thing! As for my brother... È verità. I am to hand the mitre to him at beginning of the first ritual, next tour. I am afraid of what he will do with the Ministry to boost the number of new converts to the Chruch. I am afraid of him fucking  and enthralling them all. At the end of the meeting, il mio piccolo fottuto fratello bastardo had four in such a state waiting for him! The Ministry will fail and fall under him!"

Papa buried his face in Keebie's lap and his shoulders were shaking. She ran one hand over the back of his head and scratched him behind his left ear to comfort him. His shaking didn't stop but worsened. Bewildered, she started to ask him what to do to help him, but stopped when she felt two little warm, wet spots on her skirt. 

 _Papa is **CRYING**!! _Her heart screamed at her. Never had she seen him like this, nor had she thought he could ever be so vulnerable and open with her. He was always so stoic, strong, unyielding and unbreakable every day. Even in his tenderness and love for her, his dominant traits were always present underneath the surface. 

"Amato mio, per favore non piangere. Your brother will not disgrace and destroy the Ministry. Yes, he is a lazy, debauched, lecherous cur, but he's going to have Sister Imperator riding his ass with sharp spurs and baring reins. Your Father knows what he's doing with that walking fuck toy. Also my love, sex sells  _a lot_."

Papa twitched and reared back to look up at her in disbelief, his eyes swiftly changing from soft openness to hard anger and his hands balled up into fists on either side of her legs. He inhaled deeply and made ready to yell at her for defending that piccolo bastardo! 

Keebie stopped him from unleashing his fury with, "Blatant sexuality does sell easily and well, yes. However, power and mystery also wet the sexual appetite as well. You were never in the crowds of devotees after rituals like I have been. The thirst and hunger that women and men have for you blew me away each time I was out amongst them! Your presence, dominance and charisma arouses them as much as I've been aroused by you from the moment our eyes first met during your first sermon.  _ **You**_ are more attractive than you give yourself credit for, mio amato. Truly. I love you, il mio cuore."

Papa let out the breath he was holding and bowed his head to her firm but gentle truth. He knew she was right about everything she said to him. She knew him better than he did sometimes and this was one of those moments. He reached for her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed her fingertips then continued kissing up her arm to her neck then skipped her lips to kiss her forehead. 

"I trust that you love me, or why would you care so much to reassure me? Ti amo così tanto, mia cara, sempre, in tutti i modi, per sempre." He said softly before claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss. 

As they kissed, her habit and his chausible and robes were pulled off and thrown about the room. Papa picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom and laid her down tenderly before dropping down to the floor to kneel between her legs. His hands moved slowly up her inner thighs and stopped away from her apex and core. His eyes were dark with his desire to love and worship her in gratitude for accepting all of him, especially his emotional hang-ups and his damned insecurity demon. 

Keebie propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him smiling. This half-demon man made her so proud to be his beloved one these two years they'd been together. She waited for him to tell her what he needed of her before she allowed him to proceed. 

"Papa... Tell me what you need, mio amato."

"I need to taste you and love you until oblivion takes us both into it's embrace. Please, cara mia."

"Mmmm. Allora inizia, il mio amante."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving and midly rough smut... And a special gift.

Papa growled as he leaned in and softly kissed her mound before gently sliding the tip of his tongue over her clit then down her labia and slit. His hands moved to the backs of her thighs to move them over his shoulders. He was careful with her left leg because of the scar. It still pained him deeply that she suffered such pain after telling Alpha she would never love him, for all the love she had was split evenly between himself and Omega. He then chose to burn that part of her body to remind them all of what happens when Hell's Fire is fucked and spurned. 

He pushed those thoughts aside as he felt his anger start to rise and nudge the switch inside him to change from lover to fucker. His Keebie deserved to be loved fully tonight. He would only fuck her roughly when she told him she wanted him to. But now... 

He kept the onslaught of his tongue, lips and teeth at an agonizing slow pace. He was savoring the feel, taste and smell of her as moved on her. Her mewls and moans she made were as beautiful as she. 

Keebie soon started to slowly move her hips up and down against his tongue. Her hands slid down her body, one to put pressure on his head to tell him to go harder and faster while the other sought his hand to entwine her fingers with his as she got closer to falling over the edge into the pleasure his tongue always gave her. 

"Close, Papa. I'm... so... close..."

"You will cum, cara mia, in just a few seconds." Papa growled against her as he slipped his tongue into vagina and fucked her with it. He wanted her to cum with and all over it and with a small scream, back arching, she did. 

Papa pulled away from her with a gentle nip of his teeth on her sensitive clit. He set her right leg back down on the bed and turned his head to softly kiss her burn scar before he set her left leg on the bed. He then stood up and teasingly rubbed his cock over her dripping wet and slick slit over and over, watching her slowly writhe under his touch. 

"Please Papa... " Keebie mewled. 

"Per favore,  what my love?"

"Papa, pleeeeease... "

"Cara mia?"

"Papa please make love to me! Please!"

"Con il massimo e il più grande piacere, mia amata e cuore." He said as he entered her slowly, sliding slowly in to the hilt. He moved back slowly until he was almost out of her and slid back in fully again. He repeated the motion numerous times before moving a little faster and harder within her, reveling in her soft cries and moans with each thrust. His hands cupped her breasts, his middle and index fingers rubbing her sensitive nipples into taught peaks. 

"Oh god, Papa... Fuck me... "

"Sì, cara mia." He said as he picked up her leg, wrapping them around his hips and pounded into her, hard and relentlessly. 

Keebie screamed and cried out his name along with strings of obscenities that would make Lucifer himself blush. Her orgasm built up fast and hard, a flood would be released with it when it came out. 

Papa changed the angle enough to full on hit both of her spots within her: the shallow g-spot and the one under her uterus. He knew exactly how to give her the most pleasure before they came together as one. He soon started to falter as his own petite mort built up inside him. 

"Cum with me, Papa!" Keebie screamed as her orgasm ripped through and out of her, soaking him and the bed as he also came yelling her name and few obscenities of his own. He collapsed on to her and into her arms. She held him as they both shook with aftershocks from the intensity of their lovemaking. 

When their shaking had stopped and his cock was soft, he slipped out of her. He kissed her deeply and tenderly before getting up to head to the bathroom to start a bath for them. He set towels on the steps to the bathtub and lit the candles around it. He also moved the basket of bath bombs and placed a square, flat black velvet box next to it. 

Keebie didn't wait for him to come back to get her. Instead, she tottered into the bathroom on slightly unsteady legs. Papa smiled at her as he helped her into the tub, dropping two bombs under the running water. He quickly climbed in after her and moved a towel within reach for her to dry her hands. 

"Cara, I have something for you. It's in the box there. Open it, you will. Now." He held the towel out to her and she dried her hands before picking up the box and opening it. 

When it was open, Keebie gasped. Inside the box was a platinum chain and heart lock set with a heart shaped emerald as big as her thumbnail flanked by two heart shaped yellow topaz along with two platinum keys. It was a collar! She looked at Papa with tears in her eyes. 

"You are  _mine_ ,  mio amato. I own your heart, your body, your soul and life. Please let me place this collar around your neck and let me keep you always, in all ways, forever, mi amato cuore." Papa said softly. 

Keebie nodded emphatically, her tears falling freely as he removed the collar and clasped the lock shut around her neck. She kissed him softly, trying not to sob all over his face. 

"Grazie, mi amato cuore." Papa murmured into her ear as he gathered into his arms and held her tight to his chest as he sat back against the tub, kissing her gently with all the love he had for her. 

La fine. 


End file.
